


They Could Be Siblings

by hazzahtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry jumps to conclusions, I just went over it and changed some things, I've had this saved on my computer for forever, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Like, Louis loves it, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, This is based off of a fic prompt, harry is constantly blushing, i don't think I left anything out, idk what else to put so i'm going to stop now, kinda some sexual stuff but not much, liam is louis' supportive roommate, louis teases harry a lot, niall is harry's supportive roommate, they end up together on a project, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzahtomlinson/pseuds/hazzahtomlinson
Summary: Harry and Louis are stuck working on a project together for class. Everything is going fine until one day Harry sees Louis with this pretty girl at the local coffee shop. Cue him feeling hurt and lead on. Cue miscommunication at its finest. Cue stupid boys not able to express their feelings the correct way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I have actually completely finished. I hope this turns out okay. I'm just going to copy and paste it from Word and hope for the best. I got this prompt from paynner on tumblr. So they are the inspiration behind this. I hope you enjoy it. I will gladly take any feedback in the comments section.

This was impossible. The universe was obviously out to get him. That was the only logical explanation for how he ended up being in this predicament; with the possible love of his life. Well, the boy didn’t know it yet. But, Harry was pretty sure they were meant to be together. It was the only explanation for how they both, somehow, always ended up crossing paths. Whether it be at the campus coffee shop or walking to their classes (other than the one they’re in together) or at a party or even going to the bathroom. The universe surely worked in mysterious ways. The world out to get him. He knew that for sure.

 

“Harry please, we couldn’t possibly convince the professor into letting us do our project on the history of polka-dots,” Harry rolled his eyes and looked around the room wondering if anyone else was having this much trouble finding a topic. He and Louis were paired together in class because the professor wanted to take the simple route and partner them up alphabetically so of course they were paired together; considering his last name was at the end of the S’s and Louis was the only T last name in class. Not that Harry was complaining of course. The boy in front of him was very rugged with his sharp jawline and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in a while, scruff dusting his cheeks and jaw. It was a good look on him. Harry would tell him as much, but he is sure Louis knows and uses it to his advantage. Also, the fact that if he said anything he would probably die of embarrassment. Not to mention his beautiful blue eyes that mesmerized Harry anytime the other boys gaze flickered to meet his. Fuck. He couldn’t look at him long. He was just too pretty for his own good. Harry shook his head and realized he should probably respond so he didn’t look like a total spaz.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you got that from _Legally Blonde_ , who hasn’t seen that movie.” Louis put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave him a stern look. Harry followed the motion with his eyes and then flicked his eyes back up to Louis, the other man was already looking at him.

 

“C’mon H, you’re like a proper freshman, right? This is your first semester here? Second maybe?” his eyes never left Harry’s, even when the other boys eyebrows shot up and his mouth parted a little. He was startled and a little enraged. No way did Louis think he was that young, were they not in the same class? He rolled the shoulder that Louis hand was on and the other boy got the hint and dropped his hand, a flicker of confusion passing across his face.

 

“Actually, I’m a junior. I don’t look _that_ young,” he said adding emphasis on the word that. He turned back to the paper that was sitting in front of them and read over the requirements for the assignment. Apparently, they had to have sources not only from the internet, but also from books at the library to back up their research. So, he’d be spending more time with Louis. That was a good thing. If he just didn’t make him so flustered it wouldn’t be a big deal. They’re also supposed to write a two to three-page paper on their topic and present it to the class. That wasn’t too bad, Harry liked speaking in front of people. Liked the way he could have everyone’s attention on him, like he was in charge. It was quite funny because, while he felt that way presenting a project he didn’t feel that with Louis. Harry felt very small with Louis, because Louis was loud and a lot to handle. And loud. He loved to share his opinions in class and he wasn’t afraid to speak up about things. He didn’t mind that Louis made him feel small, it was just strange how the two sides of him were so different.

 

“Whatever you say Harold. So, what do you want to do the project on? I was thinking we could do it on something simple like when the colonies broke off from England and formed their own country.”

 

“Yeah sure that sounds good to me. Keep it simple, ‘s not that big of a grade anyway. So, keeping it simple would probably be best.” He nodded as he talked and glanced over at Louis who nodded his head once at him. Louis turned to him abruptly like he was about to say something when the Professor spoke up, dismissing the class, and telling them to make sure they got their partners number and that they met outside of class to work on the project.

 

“So, can I have your number?” Harry froze for a split second while putting his things into his bag before he relaxed realizing that Louis wasn’t _asking_ for his number and that it was just because they had to do the project together. As Harry put his backpack on his shoulders he fished his mobile out of the side pocket of his backpack and turned to face Louis.

 

“Here, put yours in mine and I’ll put mine in yours” He unlocked and handed his phone to Louis and he did the same in return. Harry handed the phone back to him when he was done and Louis did the same. He heard a snort and looked up at Louis, seeing a smirk on his face at what was on his phone.

 

“’Not Harold’? That’s what you put as your contact name?”

 

He hummed, “Mhm cause my names not Harold. Just Harry.” He shrugged and walked past Louis and out the door without a second glance. If he had turned around he would’ve seen the surprised look on Louis face followed by a frown.

                                                     ***

Louis was done with classes for the day and even after such little interaction with Harry he was exhausted. He walked into his apartment with a loud sign followed by an overexaggerated groan. Liam looked up at him from his spot on the couch with one eyebrow raised. He and Liam had been living together for going on two years now. They were roommate’s in the dorms freshman and sophomore year and they really hit it off; so they decided they should get a flat together and stay roommates. It was a win/win situation really. Louis didn’t have to deal with the dorms and he also got to have his closet friend with him. He couldn’t complain.

 

“What’s wrong, Tommo?” he asked his lower lip sticking out in a mocking pout. Louis scoffed as he went and plopped down on the couch beside him, laying back and putting an arm over his eyes.

 

“Don’t mock me! I do not appreciate being mocked,” Liam chuckled softly and Louis felt him put his hand on his knee. Louis lifted his arm off his face and sat up abruptly. “Remember that fit lad I told you about in my History class?” he asked chewing on the corner of his lip.

 

“You mean the lad with the chocolate brown curls and the dimples to die for?” he said in a dreamily tone, obviously mocking Louis yet again. He couldn’t get away with it this time. He pulled the pillow from behind his back and hit him upside the head with it. Liam let out a squawk but didn’t say anything or retaliate. He rubbed the spot on his head that Louis had hit and smirked at Louis, “What happened, Lou?” Louis sat up straighter and leaned his arms on his knees and put his head in his hands.

 

“It’s what he didn’t do, Liam! He barely paid me any mind. I was clearly flirting with him and he just walked away from me without a glance.” He was frustrated because he couldn’t have been any more obvious unless he plain out asked Harry on a date.

 

“Did you flirt with him Lou or did you flirt in your weird Louis way by insulting him?” he said raising his eyebrows at Louis and tilting his head to the side a bit. Louis threw his hands up.

 

“What do you know Liam! You’re just a boy! I’m going to get some fresh air. It’s lovely outside and all that. Want anything from The Coffee Shoppe on campus?” Honestly what a ridiculous name for a coffee shop. He stood up and Liam gave him a knowing look. He knew that Louis wouldn’t admit he was right and this was his way of telling him that he was right. Liam shook his head and stood up too, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“No, I don’t want anything. I’m actually going out with this bloke in my class. His name is Niall and he’s a crazy Irishman. I’ll tell ya.” He chuckled and Louis realized that must be an inside joke he doesn’t understand.

 

“Alright, well don’t stay out too late and if you do don’t forget to text mummy and let her know” he grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him in forcefully pressing a wet kiss to his forehead. Liam groaned and shoved Louis away wiping at his forehead.

 

“Fuck, that’s gross Lou. You can kindly leave now,” he said as he motioned towards the door and Louis got the hint and walked over to his backpack pulling out his phone, keys and wallet. He was about to walk out the door when he realized he couldn’t let Liam talk to him like that. He stalked back into the living room which startled Liam.

 

“Did you forget something?” he asked innocently and Louis nodded and then gave him the finger,

 

“I’ll leave when I want to leave Lee-yum.” He said and then turned on his heel and marched out of the door pretending he didn’t hear Liam calling him a five-year-old child. It was a bit chilly so Louis tucked his arms in his hoodie pocket as he walked to the coffee shop. He got halfway there when he pulled his phone out and decided to texted Harry. For project purposes, of course. That’s all. Nothing more than simple project talk.

 

_Hey, r u busy? ’m going to The Coffee Shoppe on campus and was thinking that we could prbly go over the project some more if ur not doing anythng_

Louis hit send and he smiled to himself, proud that he knew what to say right off the bat with no hesitations. He got closer to the shop and it looked a little busy, he sighed to himself and trekked on. When he opened the door to the shop his nose was filled with the familiar smell of coffee beans and some type of cake. Was that cinnamon he smelled? He was torn from his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and it was a message from Harry. He smiled opening it and his smile soon faded with realization,

 

_How are we going to get any work done if you don’t have your backpack?_

 

Shit. Louis forgot his backpack at home, how could he forget that? He didn’t even bring his backpa- wait a second. He read the text again and furrowed his eyebrows together.

 

_How do u know I dnt have my backpack? Stalking me Not Harold? It’s a bit early in our relationship for that dnt u think?_

He hit send and glanced to his right looking around for Harry when he felt a hand touch his forearm. He jerked his arm back because, who the fuck was touching him? His eyes landed on the perp and oh. Harry.

 

“I wouldn’t call it a relationship Lou, we’ve barely spoken to each other.” Harry had a small smirk on his face and Louis eyes widened at the nickname, were they on a nickname basis? Harold wasn’t really a nickname, was it? Louis shook his head and stepped further up in the line and Harry followed his movements although he was looking around the store as if looking for someone.

 

“Who’s it your looking for young Harold?” he asked a bit of jealousy in his voice. He hoped Harry hadn’t caught on to it. Harry’s eyes found his and he squinted his eyes at Louis. Oh shit. He knew. He was catching on to him. Louis held his breath as he waited for Harry’s response.

 

“Names not Harold, Lewis. I was supposed to meet a friend here but he hasn’t shown up so I guess he had other things to attend to.” He shrugged and moved up in the line this time with Louis following him. He was next in line so he didn’t address Harry until he ordered a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. He turned back to Harry,

 

“Do you want something? I can get it for you,” He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. Harry shook his head, declining the offer but thanking Louis for offering. He paid and stood back as he waited for them to make his drink. He turned towards Harry clasping his hands behind his back and leaning towards the younger lad. He wanted to ask about the friend, figure out if they were really just friends or maybe if there was something more going on. For some reason, Louis just assumed that Harry was single. Maybe that’s why he was so dismissive. Clearly, he was in a relationship. Well, he’d better just nip it in the bud and get it over with. Louis didn’t like to beat around the bush. Straight and to the point. Really.

 

“I hope the person that stood you up has a good excuse for doing so, but hey now we can work on our project more.” He said with as much enthusiasm as one could while talking about a History project. He watched as Harry eyed him curiously and let out a huff of laughter. Louis raised his eyebrows and turned his body more towards him, “What’s so funny?” he asked rolling his eyes and then focusing on getting the answer out of Harry with a firm tone to his voice. Harry motioned behind Louis with a shrug of his shoulders,

 

“You don’t have books so we can’t like work on our project. What are we going to do, Lewis?” Louis let out a laugh at how sassy Harry was being with him. He liked it. A lot. He looked down at the floor a small private smile of affection on his face and shook his head before glancing back up at Harry, trying to make himself bigger again. As big as he could at least. Harry was a giant and Louis was a tiny speck of dust compared to the boy, but he’d never admit that out loud. He realized that he probably waited too long to speak but he went on anyway,

 

“Well little one, we could go back to my apartment-er cause that’s where me bag is. So, we could like go get it and come back here and do it or um we could just work at my flat?” he realized that he was rambling and was also probably being a little too forward but Harry seemed to be clueless. He needed to up his game. No wait. He’s probably dating someone. Figure that out first and then up his game. He was really acting like a loon and Harry could probably hear his thoughts they were so loud in his head and he can only imagine the facial expressions he was making to himself. He blushed slightly embarrassed at himself and looked up at Harry sheepishly. Harry was just staring at him blankly, like he couldn’t believe what was just asked. Why did he look like that? Why was it hard to believe that he was inviting him to his flat? Harry took a breath and Louis realized he should probably start listening,

 

“Um, well yeah. I guess that works. We can go, um, to your flat and stay there and work I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders slouching slightly like he wanted to make himself smaller than he was. What happened to the boy who just sassed him? Louis shrugged to himself and clapped his hands together which caused Harry to jump which in turn made Louis laugh and oh. Is that a blush on Harry’s cheeks? Louis smirked at Harry but he jumped when they announced his order. He walked over to grab his cup and looped his arm with Harry’s and he just stared at him as Louis pulled him along and out the shop. They walked in silence for a moment. Louis was confused. He put both of his hands on his cup which also happened to bring him closer to Harry. The boy didn’t seem to mind so he pressed his side against Harry’s as he brought the cup to his lips and blew inside the little hole to cool the drink down. One moment Harry acted super confident in himself and then the next he was like a shy little boy afraid to even look at Louis. Louis really wanted to get to know him better. He felt the need to protect him and ravish him at the same time. How did that make sense? The silence was getting to him, he needed to say something to break the silence.

 

“So, Harry,” he emphasized his name to show that he used the correct name and Harry turned to him a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. Louis beamed at him and then continued, “anyone special in little ‘ole Harry’s life?” Wait. No. That wasn’t was he was supposed to ask. Was it? Oops? He smiled up at the boy completely embarrassed, his face on fire.

 

“Nope. Just the cat me and the mate I was supposed to meet, Niall, share in our flat. She’s pretty special in my life. Gives me a good cuddle every now and then. Gotta love Gertrude.” He would name a cat Gertrude, she’s probably a little orange fluffball with a face that looks as if something were dropped on it. With a name like that she probably got picked on by all her cat friends. Do cats have friends? He shrugged internally and noticed that Harry was staring at him and oh. His dimples were showing. Louis was about to melt into a puddle on the ground. Maybe that would be for the best, because then he would cease to exist and he couldn’t embarrass himself around this cute boy anymore. He gulped and smiled back at Harry. His heart was racing and he needed to calm the fuck down. It’s just a silly little boy with dimples. He’s not even that cute. Honestly. With his stupid hair that he’s sure pretty soon will be brushing his shoulders and he loved when Harry put it up with a scarf. All the hair pushed back from his face. It made his cheeks and jaw that much more beautiful. Don’t even get him started about Harry’s eyes. They are the most beautiful, perfect shade of green. Like moss. Or wet grass on a spring day. Not to mention his lips- Wait. This was not helping at all. He cleared his throat and took a breath finally registering what Harry was saying to him. Now that he thought about it the name of his flat mate rang a bell but he shrugged it off. Must not be important. He glanced up at Harry to find him staring back waiting for him expectantly.

“I’m sorry, Did you ask me a question?” He huffed out a laugh, a tad uncomfortable. He pulled at the end of his sleeve wondering what Harry had said. Stupid beautiful boy distracting him from everything. Wait he was talking.

 

“I said, what about you, Lou? Anyone special in your life?”

 

“Oh. Hmm. Nope, ‘fraid I don’t have a cat like you do. I mean I also don’t have a significant other ha.” He really felt the need to punched himself in the face. Why was he so flustered? Honestly. Get ahold of yourself. He smiled at Harry who nodded at him and looked forward. Louis glanced up and realized they passed his building. He stopped suddenly.

 

“I forgot you don’t know where my flat is and we passed it a while ago,” He trailed off and ran a hand over his face, “I swear I had to have blacked out back there. ‘s the only logical excuse.” He chuckled and looked up at Harry shrugging his shoulders,

 

“Or maybe you’re distracted. What’s on your mind? I’m a great listener.” The excitement in his voice made Louis giggle. Louis didn’t giggle. Fuck. He pulled on Harry’s arm and turned them around so they could head back to the right building.

 

“Don’t worry about me Haz, I’ll be fine.” He said smiling up at him fondly turning toward his building and walking up to his door. He unlocked it, pushing the door open,

 

“Haz? Better than Harold I guess.” He heard a deep voice say behind him as he moved to hold the door open. He hadn’t even noticed that he used a nickname. He gave Harry a look and smirked,

 

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you call me Lou earlier. So, if you can get away with it so can I.” he said matter-of-factly. Harry nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders in a form of agreement. Louis closed the door as Harry stepped into the room and motioned very vaguely to the kitchen on the right and the living room on the left. He showed Harry around, made sure he knew where the bathroom was and pointed to the two bedrooms pointing out which was his and which was Liam’s. At the sound of Liam’s name, Harry perked up,

 

“Liam? As in Liam Payne? He’s your mate?” Louis looked around the room and then back up at Harry, confusion clear on his face. How did Harry know Liam? Maybe they had a class together?

 

“How do you know Payno? I thought I was his only friend. Gotta say I’m a bit crushed now,” He said trying act like he was sad about it, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. He watched Harry’s eyes flicker down to his lips quickly and back to his eyes. The taller lad cleared his throat, coughing a bit like he had choked, “You okay, mate?” he asked concerned about him. He went to pat his back and Harry held up a hand motioning for him to stop. Louis let out a little chuckle and held both his hands up in a surrender, “Sorry, won’t touch ya.” He backed up a bit, giving Harry some room. He thought he saw Harry track his movement and then frown a little but by the time he gave it a second thought, he blinked and his face was neutral again.

 

“Liam is out with Niall. The mate I was supposed to meet tonight,” his voice was a tad scratchy and rough from having choked and Louis would lie if he said that didn’t do things to him. He flushed a little hoping Harry didn’t notice, he didn’t seem to. “I guess our friends are friends; so by default I guess we’re kind of friends yeah?” Louis looked at Harry and let out a bark of laughter,

 

“You do talk some shit don’t you.” He shook his head and walked over to the couch grabbing his bag on the way. He hoped Harry was following him, he sat down on the couch and started to go through his bag to get out what he needed to attempt the project with Harry. He felt the couch dip beside him and he glanced over smiling big at Harry who returned his smile with a smaller smile. He hoped that he didn’t hurt Harry’s feelings, he needed him to know that more than half if not all the stuff he said was not him being mean. But him being affectionate. So, he did what any boy with a crush would do and he shoved him in the shoulder with his own shoulder. He smirked over at Harry and was surprised when the boy shoved him back and returned the smirk. Louis stared at Harry’s for a second. He was so pretty. He dropped his smile and turned back to his backpack blushing furiously. He grabbed a pencil. Sure. That’s what he was looking for. He chanced a glance at Harry and saw him doodling on his paper with a little smirk on his lips. Louis didn’t know what that meant but he swallowed hard. They should probably get started on the project before he did something stupid like push Harry’s hair behind his ear and kiss him senseless. He told Harry as much minus the ravaging Harry part and they dove in to their work. He pulled his laptop up and they both took turns googling things. Their fingers brushed as they both went to google something at the same time and Louis pretended not to notice the little spark he felt. He peeked at Harry and he didn’t seem as affected as him. Maybe Harry just shocked him. Must be it. They had two pages of the paper done and Louis laid back on the couch dramatically, putting his hand on Harry’s upper arm squeezing it. Harry shot him an amused look and Louis put the back of his hand against his forehead,

 

“If we continue working any longer I may die.” He exclaimed and the noise Harry made was some kind of mix between a squawk and a bark. Was that a laugh? Did Louis cause him make that noise? He wanted to hear it again. Damn him. He would make Harry laugh that ridiculous laugh again if it killed him. Harry looked as equally as surprised but he didn’t comment on it. Louis was about to comment when the door opened and hit the wall with a slam.

 

“Shit,” he heard Liam mumbled under his breath. Louis leaned over the back of the couch and looked at him,

 

“Hey mate. Did you have a good time with Niall?” he asked causally hoping Liam would not mention the fact that Harry was here because if he mumbled a word he was going to kill him. He plastered on a killer smile as Liam came fully into the living room. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes went from Louis pained smile to Harry sitting on the couch and then back to Louis. Louis mouthed _don’t you dare_ to Liam and gave him a look that would probably kill someone if that were possible. A small smirk appeared on Liam’s face and Louis dropped his face in his hands. He knew what that meant and it meant he was fucked. Fuck Liam. Fuck his entire being.

 

“Oh, hello! You must be Harold? Tommo has told me so much about you!” he dragged out the ‘so’ and walked over to Harry holding out his hand to him. Harry turned to look at Louis where he was peeking at them through his fingers. He gave him a strange look and then looked back up at Liam and shook his hand.

 

“Harry. Just Harry,” he said grumpily, looking over at Louis with a scowl, “You must be Payno? You were out with Niall, right? Niall’s my mate, we actually live together.” Liam’s eyes shifted to Louis, he raised his eyebrows and then turned his attention back to Harry a big smile on his face.

 

“Well if your friends with Niall then you must be a good lad and if Louis has taken a rather liking to you,” Louis choked and gave Liam a look, “I guess we’re mates by default, right?” Louis rolled his eyes just waiting for Harry’s comment. He knew it was comi-

 

“See Lou! I told you it was a thing. We’re friends because they’re friends. I’m glad someone gets it,” he held out his fist for Liam and Liam bumped his against Harry’s. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No. This was bad. Liam sat down on the chair closest to Harry and looked at Louis while he spoke to Harry giving him a knowing look,

 

“So Harry,” he raised his eyebrows at Louis and then turned his attention to Harry as he spoke to him, “what brings you to our lovely abode this fine evening with little Lewis here?” That does it. Louis going to kill him. He stood up and turned to Harry,

 

“Would you like anything to drink? I am going to make myself a cuppa.” He laced his fingers in front of himself and leaned forward a little awaiting Harry’s response. He smiled a little at the younger boy and Harry shook his head,

 

“No thanks on the cuppa, do you have any water?” he asked instead and Louis nodded his head and turned on his heel walking towards the kitchen. He heard Liam huff and he turned around peering at Harry.

 

“Did you hear anything Harry?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrows clearly ignoring Liam. Harry let out a huff of his own, laughing through it,

 

“Well Louis, I think Liam here would like something to drink.” He said it casually, playing along with what Louis was doing. He gestured to Liam behind him and Louis eyes flickered over to Liam for a second. He saw the scowl on his face. He turned back to Harry and shook his head,

 

“Dear Hazza, there’s no one here by that name. I think what you meant to call him was a prick. Is that what you meant?” he kept his face neutral and Liam huffed behind Harry again and that’s when Harry lost it. He laughed a full body laugh, his whole body shaking with laughter. He covered his mouth yet again like he was surprised he had made that noise. Louis smiled proudly to himself and admired Harry for a moment. He really wanted to kiss him. Then the other boy caught him staring and Liam cleared his throat and Louis turned around fast heading to the kitchen. He tripped on the carpet and blushed profusely shaking his head to himself. He put on a pot of water and as he waited for it to heat up he brought Harry his water. He glanced at Liam and saw the look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip sticking out slightly. He better be glad he’s cute.

 

“For fucks sake. Do you want something Liam?” he asked throwing his hands in the air exasperated. Liam beaming at him and shook his head,

 

“No Louis, but thanks for asking.” As he spoke his tone got flatter. Louis rolled his eyes and Harry giggled below him. Louis startled and looked down at Harry. Oh, fucking hell. Everything this boy did was so damn endearing. He scoffed, frustrated and stomped into the kitchen as he heard the kettle. He heard Harry asking Liam something and he heard what sounded like reassurance and he watched as Harry nodded in what seemed to be understanding. Louis finished making his cuppa and walked back into the living room to see Harry standing up from the couch,

 

“Leaving so soon?” he asked, genuinely sad that he was leaving. Harry turned and looked at him, a bright smile on his face. He watched as he ran a hand through his hair and then wiped his nose and sniffled. Endearing. He was so hopelessly endeared by this boy. He would probably jump off a very tall building for him if he was asked to. It was rather sad what he would do for Harry’s attention and affection. Pull yourself together mate.

 

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit late and I’ve got an early day tomorrow,” he said as he walked closer to Louis which also meant closer to the door. Louis frowned slightly and nodded. He walked over to the door and held it open for the smaller boy. “Well, I’ll see you later Lou. Text me. I mean- you know if you want to talk about the project or anything. You know. Whatever.” If Louis didn’t know any better, he would think this boy was flustered. He raised his eyebrows and when Harry’s eyes met his he saw a little blush forming on his cheeks. He smiled big at Harry and nodded,

 

“I’ll text you, Haz, mate.” He said simply and Harry nodded at him. He gave a small little wave and turned around walking away. Louis watched him for a moment and then closed the door leaning against it and letting out a frustrated groan.

 

“You’re absolutely fucked mate.” Liam said and Louis squeak because Liam was closer than he thought he was, he was leaning on the back of the couch clearly having seen the whole debacle. Louis pointed a finger at him. He stalked towards him and Liam coward a little holding his hands up to Louis in a surrender.

 

“Payno, give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you.”

 

“Well first, because you would miss me. Second, you couldn’t afford this place without me. And last, because I’m friends with Niall. Who in turn is friends with Harry. So, we’re all bound to hang out together but that won’t happen if you kill me because you’ll be in jail and I don’t think Harry would like you too much if you committed murder.” He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest, which he then puffed out a bit, and smirked at Louis knowing he’d won. Louis scoffed and stormed off to his bedroom and closed his door a little harder than necessary. He was going to lay in bed and not think about Harry at all. He would not think about him. He would go to sleep with dreams of butterflies and green fields. Forest green eyes. Pretty pink lips. Dimples like craters on the moon. Beautiful little boy. Good lad, nice little body. Louis groaned and rolled over stuffing his face in his pillow and letting out a muffled scream.

                                                    ***

 

“Welcome to The Coffee Shoppe, what would you like?” Harry smiled brightly at the girl behind the counter and he saw her blush a little at the attention he was giving her. He rolled his eyes mentally and looked over at Niall waiting for him to place his order so he could tell her his own.

 

“I’ll take a small black coffee. Leave room for milk please.” He stated simply, the girl wrote it down on a cup she had in her hand and placed the cup on the counter beside her. She nodded at Niall and then turned her attention to Harry, smiling brightly at him. Another worker came over and grabbed the cup on the counter to start making the drink.

 

“And for you?” She tapped the marker she was holding against her face with the actual tip facing down so she wouldn’t mark on herself,

 

“I’ll just take a small vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso,” he said and she grabbed herself a small cup and wrote down what he said on it and then put the cup where Niall’s used to be and capped the lid on the marker. She told them the total and Niall paid because he didn’t show up to their last meeting and he owed him. Harry walked over and grabbed Niall’s drink while he paid and put the amount of milk in that he knew Niall liked. They had been friends since the start of Uni. They met one day, when Harry was having problems with his dorm mate. He had gotten frustrated because the guy kept bringing over  people to shag and it put Harry in an awkward position every morning when he woke up and there was a new girl sitting at the table wearing nothing but his dorm mate’s t-shirt and nothing else. He started coming to The Coffee Shoppe each morning that the guy brought a girl back because he was tired of awkwardly making himself food while they stared at him. He and Niall met at The Coffee Shoppe when they realized they always came in around the same time. It just happened that Niall usually went to the shop after his class every morning and they kept running into each other so naturally they became friends and started to sit together while they ate and drank their coffee and talked about their lives. Niall was a good lad. They really hit it off and ever since then, they’ve been best mates. Harry heard them call out his drink and he walked over to grab it as Niall finished paying. He handed him his coffee and blew into the hole of his own cup to cool down the contents inside. He attempted to take a sip but it was too hot and he burned the tip of his tongue.

 

“So how’s the project coming? You and Louis still working on it or did you finish it?” Niall asked. He knew about the day that he stood him up and what happened with Louis then. But since, they kept meeting at Louis flat and working on the project more. It was due on Monday after this weekend and they’d worked on it a few days the week prior. They had finished the actual paper part mostly and started to work on what they were going to do about the presentation. They still had to go to the library and find other sources to incorporate in it but they could do that easily once the completed the whole thing. Harry and Louis worked really well together. He wasn’t sure if it was because their personalities were very different or if they were so similar. Louis was loud while Harry was quiet at times but they both were really witty and good at keeping up with the others banter when necessary.

 

“It’s coming along as fast as it can when Louis is your partner.” He said smiling fondly to himself. Niall knew how much of a crush he had on Louis. He’d thought the boy was adorable for quite some time now. It was becoming too much to pretend that Louis didn’t faze him like he did. He caught himself slipping up from time to time letting out horrible honk laughs at the other man when he said something funny. He had caught Louis staring at him more than a few times but he wasn’t sure if it was because he thought he was ridiculous or cute. He didn’t even know if Louis liked anyone at the moment or if we was seeing anyone. He had said before when they first started talking that he was single but things can change fast.

 

“I’ve heard from Liam that Louis can be a bit much sometimes. When do I get to meet him? He is your future lover and all, right? I have to meet him so I can give him the talk about not hurting you and to use protection. Ya know, the lot.” Harry blushed furiously and whacked Niall upside the head. He glanced around as if Louis was there and could have heard what he had said.

 

“Shut up Niall. You can’t say things like that in public. Anyone could know him and tell him what you said,” he whisper-yelled throwing his hands up in exasperation. Niall cackled as he rubbed the side of his head. He knew he hadn’t hit him hard so he rolled his eyes at the boy and scoffed, “I didn’t even hurt you so quit being a baby.”

 

“You may not have hurt me but you did hit me in front of the cute barista. Should I get her number?” he asked as he turned around and threw her a smile and a wink. The look she gave him made Harry laugh, clutching his stomach. She seemed confused and annoyed at the same time, “I guess that’s a no. Maybe she just has the hots for you.” Harry rolled his eyes and huffed. It was laughable that Niall would say that. He knew he was attractive but it was never going to happen because, frankly, she wasn’t his type. He liked scruffy, brown-haired, blued eyes boys who pretended they were big and bad when, in reality, they were as cute and harmless as baby hedgehog. Louis really did look like a hedgehog. Hm. Harry should be ashamed with how enamored he was with Louis but he couldn’t help himself. He was so charming. Niall hit him on the arm repeatedly and Harry pushed him to get the boy to stop,

 

“Hey, Harry,” he said cautiously. That got his attention and he looked over at Niall quizzically, wondering what could make the boy talk like that, “Isn’t that Louis right there?” Harry froze and widened his eyes at Niall.

  
“That’s not funny. Now isn’t the time to be playing games, Ni.” He said as he turned towards where Niall’s gaze was drawn. He inhaled sharply and almost choked on his own saliva. There he was, Louis Tomlinson, in the flesh. He had his attention focused on a girl in the corner of the shop, his eyes crinkled at the sides like they did when he was genuinely smiling. Harry’s smile turned into a frown. He watched as they interacted. The girl was very pretty with bleach blonde hair and her eyes crystal blue almost like Louis. If she didn’t have make-up on, her eyes may be the same color as Louis. They almost looked like siblings. He scoffed and turned to Niall who was watching Harry intently,

 

“Maybe it’s not what it looks like?” Niall suggested as Harry turned back around in time to hear Louis tell the girl he’d see her later and then he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. Harry’s face fell and he brought his finger to his lower lip to push his lip in his mouth and chew on it. Niall put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Harry shook himself out of his stupor and took a sip of his now cool enough latte.

 

“I knew it was too good to be true. I mean they kind of look like they could be siblings but if that’s what he’s into then I’m happy for him.” He stated matter-of-factly and shrugged his shoulders. Niall’s hand dropped from his shoulder and he nudged him with his own shoulder affectionately as they walked out of the shop.

 

***

 

Louis was confused. He had attempted flirting with Harry multiple times since they’d met at the library and each time he had gotten snippy with him or he ignored him. He was trying to up his game because he really wanted to ask Harry on a date but the boy was giving him the cold shoulder. They had been in the library a few hours now and they were on their last source that they had to incorporate in their paper. They had finished their layout for the presentation and this was the last step and they were finished with the project. Louis had to admit he was pretty upset because he liked hanging out with Harry. But he seemed to have lost interest in him and he wasn’t sure why. He was watching Harry as he read the book, skimming it with his finger, and typed something out on the computer.

 

“Okay, I think we’re all done,” Harry said and turned to him which startled Louis and he nodded a bit more than necessary, “I guess you can email it to me and then we can both read over it and fix any errors we see and send it back to each other or we could meet tomorrow before we actually present it and go over again what we’re going to do.” He said as he started intently at Louis. Again, Louis nodded and cleared his throat,

 

“Yeah, that sounds great. We can meet up tomorrow if you want to. I have to meet Lots after my morning class and then we can meet up here again if you’d like or we could go to my flat again?” he said and he watched as Harry frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at the boy,

 

“Lets just meet here again.” He said flatly and rolled his eyes at Louis before turning back to put his stuff away. Louis mouth fell open and he scoffed. He rolled his own eyes and stood up packing his things. He didn’t understand what was wrong. He put his backpack on his shoulders as Harry started to stand up. He turned to face him and Harry shrugged his bag on before clicking his tongue and turning to leave. Louis grabbed his arm and he felt Harry tense up so he let go and sighed,

 

“Are you upset with me Haz-Harry?” he corrected the nickname because he felt as though it would make Harry even more angry. Harry turned and looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Louis crossed his arms and grabbed his backpack straps in each hand from under his arms, “Did I do something to offend you because if I did you can tell me and I won’t do it again okay?” He said softly and he watched as Harry shook his head and let out a sigh himself,

 

“No, I’m fine,” He said simply and turned to leave before he stopped and turned around back to Louis, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He mumbled and then walked away leaving Louis even more confused and very alone. He sighed to himself and walked to his flat. He unlocked the door when he got there and furrowed his eyebrows when he heard someone with an Irish accent yelling. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

 

“Liam?” He asked curiously as he walked into the living room. He saw Liam sitting on the couch and next to him was a boy with blond-ish hair, it looked as though it hadn’t been dyed in a while because now the roots were coming back and there was more brown than blond.

  
“Hey Lou! We’re watching the game, come join us! This is Niall, he’s the guy that I told you I was hanging out with the other day and he’s also Harry’s mate, remember?” Louis smiled at Liam and then turned to Niall giving him a small wave,

 

“Hello Neil,” he said simply and the boy laughed loudly throwing his head back. Was it really that funny? Louis gave him a curious look and then a small laugh escaped his own mouth,

 

“Now I know why Harry likes ya so much. You’re proper funny, lad!” Louis winced at Niall’s choice in words. He wished that Harry liked him more than as a friend. He smiled at Niall and nodded,

 

“Didn’t seem to fond of me today,” he mumbled and Niall gave him a strange look, “He wasn’t very nice to me if I’m honest. Not sure what I did but I guess he’ll tell me if he wants to.” He shrugged to himself and walked over to sit on the chair beside Liam. Niall looked at the floor, he looked confused and Louis wished he knew Harry like Niall did. He would love to understand what went through Harry’s mind. He really thought he was getting to know him better and that they were becoming more than friends. He guesses he was wrong.

 

“Harry is a bit strange when you first get to know him. He’ll come around. He’s probably upset that you lied to him though.” Niall said and Louis head shot up to look at the boy,

 

“What? I never lied to him,” he deadpanned and shook his head. At that, Niall raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times,

 

“Not what he said,” he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the telly. Louis guessed that meant he wasn’t going to get an answer from him so he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before he got up to make himself a cuppa. Liam had stayed silent the whole conversation and as Louis walked past him he grabbed his arm. Louis looked down at him and Liam gave him a sad smile and a shoulder shrug. Louis shook his head and kept walking to the kitchen. He knew Liam was trying to tell him to talk to Harry but Harry was already mad at Louis and when he’d asked him if he was upset he’d said no so he didn’t want to push him any further than he already had. He tried to figure it out and he couldn’t so he was going to let him come to him when he wanted to. He finished making his tea and sat with Liam and Niall as the watched the game. He wanted to text Harry just to do it so he did.

 

_Hello._

 

He hit send and put a hand over his face. This was the first time he had texted Harry out of the blue. Usually they talked about their project. Who was he? Why did he do that? Could he be any more vague? He wasn’t actually expecting Harry to respond to him with the way he acted towards Louis today, but he had a tiny sliver of hope. He heard a phone ding and he looked at his quickly but there was no message. He looked up and saw Niall glance at his phone. His eyes widened and he looked up at Louis fast but once he saw that he was looking at him he turned his attention back to his phone and texted back quickly. Louis brows furrowed and he crossed his arms grumpily turning his face back to the TV. He felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up and looked at the screen,

 

_Hi?_

 

It was a text from Harry. What the fuck does that mean? Why is there a question mark? Louis shook his head and locked his phone. Why was Harry being such an ass to him? He didn’t do anything wrong. He wasn’t going to respond because if he did he would regret it so he turned his phone on silent and pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he turned his focus back to the TV and tried to ignore Niall glancing at him occasionally. He caved and looked at Niall with his eyebrows raised and a frown on his face. Niall gave him a sad smile and pointed to his phone and then at Louis. Louis got the hint and checked his phone.

 

_Sorry, I guess that could come across as rude. Usually you just text me about our project so it was weird that you just texted me hello. I was an ass today._

He stared at his phone. That’s it? No explanation. He rolled his eyes and dropped his feet onto the floor and picked his phone up to respond,

 

_It’s okay. Sorry to bother you. I’ll leave you alone._

He hit send and got up out of the chair, he stretched his arms above his head and rubbed his eyes a bit,

 

“Alright lads. This was lovely but I think ‘m gonna go to bed now. It was a pleasure meeting you Niall,” The Irishman nodded at him and gave him a smile before going back to his phone, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you if you keep hanging around Liam, here.” He said as he ruffled Liam’s hair who let out a shout of _heeey_ and pushed Louis hand away from him. He smiled fondly at Liam and nodded at Niall. As he turned to go to his room he checked his phone,

 

_That’s not what I said._

 

Is all it said and Louis was beyond frustrated now. He wasn’t even going to respond to him. He sat his phone on the nightstand beside his bed and took all his clothes off, save for his pants and got in bed. He had trouble falling and staying asleep that night and if you asked him if it was because of a certain curly hair boy, he would deny it.

 

***

 

Harry was not staring. He really wasn’t but he needed to confront the problem at hand. Louis’ potential girlfriend was sitting a little way away from him in the corner of The Coffee Shoppe and he should really tell her that Louis’ been flirting with him. He doesn’t like that Louis leading them both on. It’s a bit frustrating if he’s honest. He was about to get up and confront her when the door opened with a jingle and Louis walked in the door. He froze in his seat, watching as Louis glanced over at the girl and walked over to sit in front of her. He smiled that crinkly-eyed smile at her and kissed her cheek like he had the last time Harry saw them. Harry was fuming. He had no right to be jealous. Louis probably didn’t even like him. But he was sure that they had been flirting. At least a little bit. He tried not to watch as they engage in what appeared to be an intense conversation. Harry got up to throw his drink away and it just so happened that the trashcan be near their table. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help it,

 

“I love you too, Lou. I know mom can’t wait for us to come home this weekend.” The girl, Lots Louis had called her, said to Louis and Harry made a surprised noise in his throat. Obviously, they had to be more than friends if she’s telling him she loves him and he’s meeting her mom? Harry had to intervene. This was too much. He turned and “accidentally” bumped into Louis.

 

“Oops, sorry!” He said pretending like he didn’t know who it was and he looked up into Louis shocked eyes. Louis smiled at him, fondly it seemed like and Harry raised his eyebrows in fake shock, “Oh, it’s just you.” He said giggling and he watched Louis smile falter for a split second before he deadpanned and glanced at the girl in front of him. Harry glanced at her and she smiled at him sweetly. He gave her a fake smiled and rolled his eyes. She scoffed and looked back to Louis,

 

“Who is this, Lou?” she asked him through gritted teeth. Louis perked up a little and turned his body back to Harry,

 

“Oh how rude of me,” Louis said and he put his hand out gesturing from Harry to the girl in front of him and back, “Lottie this is Harry, my erm partner in History and Harry this is Lottie, my sister.” Harry’s mouth fell open and he put a hand up to cover opened mouth. He was such an idiot. He should have known. Of course, that was his sister. They looked just alike.

 

“Ohhhh,” Lottie said drawing it out, “ _This_ is Harry from History,” She said putting more emphasis on ‘this’ and crossing her arms over her chest giving Louis a stern look and then holding her hand out for Harry to shake, “I’ve heard _so_ much about you.” She said with a small smirk. Harry gulped and shook her hand with one of his and rubbed the back if his neck with the other,

 

“I am a little embarrassed. I’m just going to leave before I embarrass myself even more.” He said taking his hand back, he glanced at Louis who was looking at him very confused, “I’ll see you at the library.” He said and turned walking away. He ran a hand over his face as he walked out of the coffee shop. How had he not seen it. They were literally spitting images of each other. Louis had said that he wasn’t in a relationship with anyone and Harry should have just confronted him about it. He was such a dick to Louis. Fucking fuck. He could throw himself off a bridge right now, it would probably be for the best,

 

“Harry!” he heard a familiar voice shout from behind him, “Wait up! Geeze, you have giant giraffe legs. It’s hard to catch up to you. ‘ve been saying your name for a good minute.” Harry slowed down and Louis jogged up to him slightly out of breath. He watched as Louis put his hands on his knees and bent over catching his breath, “Fuck.” He said as he stood up and looked at Harry. Harry smiled sheepishly at him and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

 

“Sorry, can’t help that I’m a giant.” He said simply and laughed softly, watching Louis reaction. Harry sighed and looked down at the ground, “Look Louis, I’m sorry. I’ve been a really big dick to you these past few days. There’s really no excuse,” he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, “I thought that Lottie was your girlfriend or that you were at least talking to her and I was kind of… jealous I guess. Because I thought you were being flirty with me but then I saw you kiss her and then I thought maybe you were just being really nice to me and now I feel like an idiot. I should know you better than to think you would lead both of us on like that. You’re such a lovely person and you’re one of the nicest, most genuine people I’ve ever met. I should have realized that she was your sister because you two could be twins honestly and-“

 

“Harry.” Louis said and Harry mouth snapped shut. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and looked up to meet Louis’ eyes, “You’re so cute when you ramble,” he said plainly. Harry blushed and looked down at the ground again. He saw Louis step closer to him and he looked up in time to see Louis raise up on his tiptoes and put both his hands on each of Harry’s cheeks. His heart sped up and his eyes widened as Louis got closer. Their lips met and it was like everything fell into place. This was what coming home felt like, he was sure of it. Harry sighed against Louis mouth and let his eyes flutter shut. He brought his hands up to cup Louis face and deepened the kiss. He felt Louis hands grip his shirt at his hips and Harry leaned down a bit more into the kiss so Louis wouldn’t have to be on his tiptoes. Louis was the first to pull away and Harry opened his eyes slowly. Louis was smirking at him and Harry gave him a dopey grin, “You dumb giant boy.” Louis said and Harry threw his head back and one of his honk laughs came out. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked down at Louis to see him smiling back with crinkly eyes. Harry was so fond of this boy in front of him. He couldn’t believe that Louis like him back. He trailed his eyes over every inch of Louis face, committing it to memory.

 

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” He said as he ran his thumb over Louis cheekbone. The smaller boys cheeks were tinted pink and he didn’t know if it was due to the cold outside or something different. He looked down at the ground, smiling to himself. Louis raised his eyebrows and nodded his head up and down slowly,

 

“Yes, you are. I can’t believe you thought my sister was my fucking girlfriend! Honestly Harry. We look like siblings. You should have just asked me who she was. When did you even see us together to come to such a conclusion?” He moved his hands from gripping at Harry’s shirt to holding onto his hip with one hand and the other resting on his chest softly. Harry shook his head and tilted his head back looking up at the sky for a moment before he met Louis eyes again,

 

“I was in The Coffee Shoppe with Niall one day and I saw, what looked like, you chatting her up in the corner. When you left, you gave her a kiss on the cheek. I didn’t know who she was and neither did Niall so what else would I think other than the fact that she’s your girlfriend or at least on her way there?” Harry said disgruntled. He shrugged his shoulders before he ran his hands from Louis’ shoulders down his arms to grab Louis’ hands in his, holding them. He snuck a glance up at Louis face to catch his reaction. Louis’ was looking down at their hands with a smug smile on his face. Harry snorted and Louis looked up at him smiling brightly,

 

“I can’t believe you thought I was dating my sister.” Louis laughed softly before it turned into him throwing his head back with full body shaking laughter. Harry rolled his eyes, his cheeks tinting. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. A small pout formed on his lips and when Louis finally regained his composure he saw Harry’s face and cooed at him, “Don’t act so put out. I’m just teasing you.” He said softly and took his hand from Harry’s to run his thumb over Harry’s lower lip. Harry kissed at the thumb and smiled at Louis a little when his hand found Harry’s again.

 

“Maybe, we should have gotten to know each other a little better when we were hanging out to do our project.” Harry took one of his hands away from Louis and started them walking towards his flat, hand in hand. He glimpsed at Louis and he was looking at the ground as they walked,

 

“I was trying to flirt with you first to see if you were interested. It seemed to be working until a few days ago, I guess now I know why.” he sniggered and Harry shoved him with his body gently. Louis beamed up at Harry and Harry smirked at him. He was so cute. How did Harry manage to catch this bloke’s attention? He led them to his door and opened it. He walked inside and let go of Louis’ hand to set his bag down on the floor by the kitchen counter. As Harry walked the short distance to the kitchen, Niall started to shout at him,

 

“Harry, is that you? Ya tosser! Did you talk to Lo-“ Niall stared at Harry with big eyes when he came into view and saw that Louis was with him, “Oh, hey mate! I didn’t fancy see you here. It’s good to meet ya. I’m Niall.” He walked over to Louis and held out his hand, the other lad took it and they exchanged firm handshakes.

 

“I’m Louis, but I’m guessing you already know that,” He said before he glanced over at Harry and winked at him then turned his attention back to Niall. They dropped their hands as Niall let out a cackle and brought up his other hand to put on Louis shoulder,

 

“I knew I would like you. I’m hoping you and Harry have sorted all your shite out,” Harry let out a guffaw and his eyes widened when Niall and Louis both looked at him. Harry watched them as Niall gripped Louis shoulder a little firmer and leaned in, “Also, if you ever hurt my boy here, I’m not against chopping your dick off and feeding it to you.” He said in a surprisingly grim way. The shock on Louis face matched the horror on Harry’s. He was beyond embarrassed and he covered his face with one of his hands,

 

“Niall!” he yelled exasperated looking at Louis with apologetic eyes. Louis looked at him in what appeared to be a cry for help but Harry just shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. Niall patted Louis bicep with his hand before smiling brightly at him,

 

“As long as you don’t hurt him there won’t be any problems!” He said cheerily before he walked over to Harry and pressed a kiss to his nose. Who even was he? Then he proceeded to grab his things and walk out the door. Harry stared after him in shock until he heard Louis let out and breath of relief,

 

“I almost wet myself there. He went from puppy to killer in like three seconds.” Harry watched as Louis rubbed his hands on his thighs and looked at him with wide eyes. Harry huffed and walked over to Louis wrapped his arms around him and pulling him close. He felt Louis body relax immediately and Harry sighed resting his chin on Louis shoulder, slouching over a bit,

 

“Don’t let him intimidate you. As long as you stay on his good side, which isn’t hard, then you will be fine. He already likes you. He told me that he wanted to meet you so he could give you “the talk”. I guess that was it.” He shrugged and was taken aback when Louis slapped him on the shoulder, he pulled back to look down at him, “What was that for?” he said incredulously,

 

“You could’ve warned me! You just let me walk into that blind!”

 

“I didn’t know he was going to do it today! I honestly didn’t even know if he was here! I was a bit preoccupied with apologizing to you a zillion times and kissing you. Speaking of, we should do more of that.” He smirked down at Louis and leaned down pressing his lips to his. Louis kissing back willingly but only once before he raised his eyebrows at Harry. Harry tilted his head to the side but Louis just shook his head,

 

“You’re something else, Harold.” His voice was dripping with fondness and Harry chuckled softly before he pressed a kiss to Louis nose, then to his forehead and back down to his lips. Louis pressed back into the kiss, firmer than Harry had and Harry made a noise of surprise. He pulled Louis in closer with his hands on the dip of the small of Louis back. He loved the little dip right before Louis back met his bum. Harry felt Louis hands run up his chest and they tangled in his hair pulling him in closer. Their bodies were flush against each other and Harry made a noise in the back of his throat his hands sliding down to Louis arse pulling him closer and squeezing firmly. He heard Louis let out a small groan and Harry smiled against his mouth parting his lips. Louis got the hint and slipped his tongue in Harry’s mouth. It was Harry’s turn to let out a moan and things turned heated quickly. Harry pulled his mouth away from Louis’ and trailed his lips down to his neck as he backed Louis up against the counter behind him. Louis grunted and Harry bit down on his neck before he started sucking softly right below his ear. Louis tugged on Harry’s hair letting out a louder moan as he bit and sucked Louis neck with more focus. It was sure to leave a mark. Louis tugged harder on his hair, this time to pull him away and Harry pulled back meeting Louis steely gaze. They were both breathing hard and Harry’s jeans were getting tighter. He was sure he could feel Louis hard against him, where their bodies were pressed together. He rolled his hips slightly relishing in the gasp it elicited from Louis. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis softly, feeling him smile against his lips and press a kiss right back. Louis pulled away reluctantly and Harry met his eyes again,

 

“As much as I want more to happen, trust me, I do. We have about,” He watched as Louis glanced at the clock on the stove, “20 minutes before we have to be at our class to present our project.” Harry quickly turned and glanced at the clock. Shit. Louis was right. They needed to go now if they were going to make it to class on time. Harry turned back to Louis and mimed the frown that he saw on Louis face,

 

“Once we’re done with class and we ace that project. We’re coming back here and finishing what we started Mister.” He said, trying to sound stern and sexual but it came out more fond than anything. He giggled and watched as Louis rolled his eyes affectionately. Harry smacked Louis bum and Louis jumped softly, his eyes in slits as he looked at Harry,

 

“C’mon, let go ace this project.” Louis said and slipped his hand into Louis. Harry smirked at him and leaned down picking up his bag from where he left it and they walked out of the flat together, hand in hand.

 

Later, after they both saw their grades online, (they were right, they aced it) they celebrated. Dream team if you will. Harry had pulled Louis into his room, slamming him up against the door and ravaging his neck. His chest. His lips. Again. They eventually took it to the bed, slick bodies getting each other off.

 

Afterwards, when they laid in bed together, Louis asked Harry to go on a proper date with him. Harry, of course, said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it and will leave kudos and comments!


End file.
